Falling For You
by Hazel.Katniss.Tris
Summary: At Goode high school, only two things mattered. How you look, and how close you were to Percy Jackson. Percy was the heart throb of every girl at school... well almost every girl. Every girl except for Annabeth. When she has to do a project with Percy over winter break, will she start to fall for him like every other girl at the school, or will she hate him even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so I decided to write this because I recently became obsessed with the Percy Jackson characters and story even though I haven't finished reading all the books. Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking and let you read.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

Annabeth POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping like crazy. I turn of the alarm and grab my phone.

6:30 AM.

I honestly HATE waking up early. But, school awaits so I literally have to roll out of bed and start getting ready for the day. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth wash my face, and head back to my room and redo my ponytail. I go to my small little closet and pull out jeans and my black Paramore t-shirt and put on a gray hoodie with a jean vest attached to it and throw on some black converse. I head down stairs for breakfast... well if a fiber one bar counts, which I think it does, but my friend, Thalia disagrees with that.

After I eat my "breakfast" I head outside to my car and head of to school.

My school is only like 2 minutes away, and if I wanted to, I could walk to school but it is way to cold for that considering winter break starts at the end of this week. Speaking of winter break, I personally cannot wait. I get a week and a half out of the hell whole I call my high school.

Goode High School, where only two things matter. How you look, and how close you were to Percy Jackson. Forget about personality, or actual intelligence, the only thing all the girls cared about was guys. Well one specific guy, Percy. And you probably think that's what I care about to, but no.

N-O.

I do NOT like Percy. He is a complete jerk. Have I ever talked to him... well, no I haven't. Do I plan on talking to him, no. It's bad enough he's in my History class. And while all the other girls would do ANYTHING to switch classes with me, just to be in the same room as him, I would do anything to get out of that room. but that's not permitted, so I just have to be grateful I don't actually have to communicate with him.

As I arrive I see Thalia, my best friend since 1st grade. I step out of my car once it's parked and walk over to her. She has headphones in, and she is on her phone.

"Good morning" I tell her once she notices my presence and pulls her headphones of.

"Hey" she replies. If you expected Thalia to be one of the girls that follows the "priorities" of the school that I mentioned earlier, she doesn't. She is one of the exceptions, considering Percy is her cousin, and even if they weren't related I doubt she would like him. She has a completely different style then Percy does. She wears leather jackets and has choppy black hair with a blue strip and always has black

eyeliner on, you could say she's goth, but she doesn't think she is.

"I can't wait for winter break" Thalia says in a lazy voice.

"Yep we can get out of this torture zone, even if it is only a week and a half." I say, as we start to walk into the building and to our lockers. My locker is in a different hallway than Thalia's.

"I got to go to my locker" I tell Thalia.

"ok see you later" she said as she turned to her locker. I walked to the next hallway where my locker was. Once I could see my locker, I looked into my bag that was hanging on my shoulder. It's like a beach bag, in the sense that it has the same format or design or whatever, except it's a school bag. I went looking in my bag for my homework binder when someone bumps right into my sending my backwards and landing on the ground.

"You know you should really watch were your going." I say standing up. and picking my bag off the ground.

"Sorry, are you alright?" said the person that knocked right into me.

I look up and I see who knocked my down. Percy.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say with anger in my voice. "next time you should pay attention when you are walking" I say walking up to my locker.

"I'm sorry but you bumped into me" Percy said looking confused.

"What?" I say getting angrier. He just stared at my with his green eyes. It's a look I noticed before. The look that makes other girls get all wide eyed over him.

But I don't fall for it.

"Whatever" I say getting the stuff out of my locker and shutting it. I look at him, he is just standing there just looking confused and amused at the same time.

"Pay attention next time" I say to him and then turn to go to class.

" You too" he says behind me, but I just keep on walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. See you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Annabeth POV

I walk to my first class, math. To be completely honest I enjoy it. I have always loved architecture and math and stuff so it isn't all that bad. The only thing is that it is so boring considering I already knew everything.

So I sit in my seat for the next 45 minutes and try to listen. Once I finally heard the bell ring I got up and collected my things. My next class is Science. Once again it would be a long 45 minutes because I am all alone.

When it is finally time for lunch, I sit at my usual table with Thalia, and Piper. there are some other kids too, I just don't talk to them.

"Did you guys hear about the party, next week on Friday?" asked Piper.

"Oh yeah I'm going" said Thalia. "what about you?" she asked me.

I started laughing. " You're funny" I say to her.

"You're going" she said to me.

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes!"

"fine! but only for a little bit"I tell Thalia.

"fine" she says with a smirk.

"I heard that Percy is gonna be there!" Piper said excitedly. I just rolled my eyes.

"He's dating Rachel" Thalia told her. "But I wouldn't be surprised if they break up before then."

"how would you know?" I ask Thalia.

"Hello, I'm his cousin... and Rachel is the most annoying person on the planet."

"I don't even understand what's the big deal with Percy." I said, looking down at my food. When I looked up Piper was staring at me with shock and anger as if I just said her favorite artist sounded like a dying goat, and Thalia just looked amused.

"What?" I asked them. before they could answer the bell rang. I threw at my stuff and continued to my classes.

The last class of the day was history. I don't get to class too early, but I don't get me there too late, so by the time I arrived there were open seats in the middle. I sat down and saved a seat for Thalia, because she is in this class.

When she finally arrives I wave to her and she comes and sits down. Moments later class begins.

The teacher starts to take roll call and is half way done when Percy walks into class.

"Why are you late Percy?" asks our teacher, Mr. Chiron.

"Got held up at my last class" Percy tells him. I roll my eyes. Then Percy looks at me and smirks, but I just look at my notebook and start writing in it. I hear Thalia laugh.

"Fine, I will let it slide this time" Mr Chiron says and then continues roll call.

Percy walks to the back of the room and takes a seat next to his friends, Nico, Grover, and Thalia's brother Jason.

"alright class, today I will be introducing a new project. You will be working in pairs, and I will choose everyone's partner." he said. As he started giving us our partners, I just zoned out... until I heard my name.

"Annabeth Chase will be partnered with... Percy Jackson" said Mr. Chiron. Great. Just perfect. I looked behind me to see Percy. He saw me and smiled. I turned back around to find Thalia smirking.

"We're gonna fail" I muttered. When Mr. Chiron was done he started to explain the project.

"For this project everyone will choose what they believe is the most important moment in American history. A moment that helped America become what it is today." He said while handing out a guidelines worksheet and a rubric. "This project will be planned in school but assembled out side of school, and it will be do when we come back from winter break."

"Really? Know I have to work with this idiot outside of school?!" I thought to myself. Thank goodness the bell rang because I was getting a headache just thinking about this project. I collected my stuff and walked out of the class with Thalia.

"Who did you get partnered with?" I ask her.

"You didn't hear" she asked me. I shook my head. "I'm pared with Luke." she said making a disgusted face. Luke, was... well... it's hard to explain who he is. He has dated almost every girl at this school, not me, but he has dated Thalia. Luke in general was just a jerk.

"I guess then we are both out of luck." I told her. "I will text you later" I said.

"Okay" she responded while she kept on walking. I turned to go down the other hallway, when I see from the other direction Rachel and her best friend, Drew.

Rachel, is the most popular, most envied, and most annoying girl, in the ENTIRE school. Every girl wants to be her because she is dating, "the oh so popular Percy Jackson", and is very pretty, but if you look past that which it isn't that hard at all, you can see that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, is a drama queen. And her side kick, Drew is almost as popular her except Rachel bosses her around like she's her assistant. I kinda feel bad for except Drew knows everything about everyone and tells Rachel.

From where I am, it seems like Rachel is telling Drew about something that is so shocking it should get put on the news, and get broadcasted throughout the world. Luckily, I turn the corner without her noticing. I would hate it if she caused me to have to stay later in this place for longer than I have to. I love to learn new things, don't get me wrong... I just hate everyone here. Except for a few.

I get to my locker grab my stuff and exit the building.

Once I get in my car, I turn it on and start driving home. A minute later I pull into my driveway or spot and walk to my door.

"I'm home!" I yell as soon as I walk through the door.

"Hey, how was school?" asked my step mom.

"It was fine." I responded."Where are the boys?"

"They are on there way home."

"Okay" I say and walk to my room. Once I'm in there I work on my homework. "I can't believe that I have to do this project!" I say to my self as I start researching topics. I guess winter break isn't gonna be as great as I thought it would be.

Alright, so that was the next chapter. Make sure you R/R and I will post again soon! bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

******_Hey guys my cousin wrote this chapter for me, as you will soon see at the bottom. Thank you my son for writing this!_**

 _Annabeth's POV_ __

Today, was the first day of working on my project with Percy.

As I looked out the living room window, I sighed. Snow was gently falling onto the pavement, covering the ground in a white blanket. Dad would be going out soon to put salt on the driveway, ice was slowly making its self comfortable on it. Right now, he was in his office working. My Step-Mom and the boys went sledding by a hill near my house.

"Where is he? He's ten minutes late!" I said to myself, exasperated.

I walked back to my small glass table. Articles, Pencils, and other supplies organized neatly. I wanted to get this project out of the way as soon as possible. The less time I spent with Percy Jackson, the better.

Why would Mr. Chiron pair me with Percy anyway? Can't he tell I didn't like him?

Before I got angry, I closed my eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. _I'll get this project out of the way, and hang out with Thalia and Piper for the rest of the break! Yeah, that's what I'll do._

All of a sudden, I heard the slow hum of an engine enter my driveway. I peeped my eye through the blinds and there stood Percy Jackson in all of his obnoxious, popular glory. I rolled my eyes and closed the blinds. _Wait a minute_ , I thought. I looked again.

His mom kissed him goodbye and pulled out of the drive way, leaving Percy with more than a book bag of supplies.

"That idiot is going to fall with all that stuff." I muttered to myself.

I shoved my feet into my light brown Uggs and slipped on my navy blue sweater. I was also wearing a white and navy blue striped shirt with skinny jeans. My blonde curls were tied into a high, loose pony tail.

I opened the door and trudged through the snow to Percy.

"Here." I said as I grabbed half of the things in his arms.

His sea green orbs sparkled as he said, "Thanks Annie."

"Annabeth." I said through gritted teeth.

He rolled his eyes and gave a little laugh. "Right, Annabeth."

I sighed and opened the front door. We laid down the supplies onto my perfectly organized set of necessities.

"What is all of this?" I asked sternly, picking up a DVD copy of Finding Nemo and a container of Sushi.

"You brought Sushi?"

"Entertainment...and yes." Percy said shortly with a shrug.

"We're suppose to be working on the project, not having a girly sleepover." I said, looking at him.

"Shush, don't worry," He put a finger to my lips, "we're going to watch a movie, eat some Sushi, and have little bit of fun working on this. Okay?"

"If I have to move your finger off my lips, I will break it." I spoke dangerously.

His eyes grew wide, and he grabbed his finger with his other hand. He looked so adorable, I almost laughed. A small grin tugged at the corner of my mouth instead. He smiled a little too.

This was weird, I wasn't going to let this happen.

I broke our small friendly moment and said, "So, do you have any ideas for the project."

He scratched his chin and said, "Well, you see I watched this commercial the other day. It had this kid and a Mini Wheat. The kid was studying Christopher Columbus, and they sung this song, 'Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean blue...in 1429.'"

"Percy, they sailed in 1492."

"Yeah, whatever Wise Girl. Can we do that?!" He said excitedly.

"What did you just call me" I said glaring at him.

"Well you know, your always correcting me and stuff so I just figured..." He said.

"Well then I get to call you something..." I started to think, and then I thought of the perfect name. "I'm gonna call you seaweed brain." I said with a small grin on my face.

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. You seem to like the ocean. Finding Nemo, Christopher Columbus, Sushi?" I got a little more confident with my words, "Also, you don't even know what year Christopher Columbus set out on his voyage, so there must be something wrong up there!"

"Hmph, fine. Wanna take this to the living room so we can watch the movie?"

I looked at him dead in the eye, "You have to promise me that you will pay attention."

"Annabeth, my middle name is diligence...relax that pretty little mind. Come on." He winked, grabbed the container of Sushi and strolled to the living room.

This boy was trouble, I could feel it.

 **•••**

Working with him wasn't so bad. We got a lot of the project done, and we were actually enjoying ourselves. Percy would crack random stupid jokes, and I couldn't help but laugh. We finished a lot of the work, so we decided to take a small break and enjoy the rest of the movie.

"Annabeth, you must try the Sushi." He said sternly.

"You mean eat raw fish, no thank you" I refused.

"You've never even tasted it before!"

"Exactly, and I don't plan on tasting it know!" I yelled exasperated.

"Fine." He huffed.

As I opened my mouth to say, "Thank you," he shoved one of those things right in my mouth and yelled, "EAT THE SUSHI!" My eyes went wide as I had no choice but to chew. Percy was looking at me with anticipation.

Finally, I swallowed and looked at him for a minute. He looked back.

"Well?"

"It's alright." I said simply.

All of sudden he was laughing like crazy. I was convinced he was insane, there was nothing funny about that.

"What?" I asked.

"You should've seen your face! You looked so scared and angry! Then, you talked and you seemed so freaking calm!" He continued his laughing fit.

"I hate you." I said in a monotone voice.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl." His laughter died down, but there was no doubt that we were both blushing like idiots.

 **•••**

Aroundseven, Percy called his mom to come and pick him up. We decided to wait outside.

"You know Annabeth, I had a lot of fun." He looked at me and smiled. The snow was falling lighter now, and the sky was getting darker.

I smiled and said, "I did too."

I didn't want to admit it, but it was the truth. I had a lot of fun with Percy, more fun than I believed I would have. He wasn't as bad as I thought he was, I felt guilty for judging him that way. Maybe we had a shot at being actual friends.

No, we couldn't. Rachel would never like that, and I can't intervene in their relationship. It was wrong.

Percy's mom pulled into the driveway two minutes later and we strolled over to the car with all of Percy's supply's in hand.

But when we walked onto the driveway, I slipped. Percy grabbed my hand with his free one, trying to save me from the fall, but he just ended up falling on top of me. The supplies toppled to the ground. Luckily, we landed on snow.

Our noses bumped into each other's as we groaned. We looked at each other for a moment. Green eyes looking into grey. I felt a weird connection, I didn't want to know what it was.

Percy's mom got out of the car, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes!" I yelled back. Then I whispered to Percy, "Get up."

"What? Why!"

"Percy!" I hissed.

We both got up and collected the fallen supplies. Percy was blushing like crazy. I blushed a little too. I can't believe that Seaweed Brain asked why.

Soon enough, he was settled in the car and the supplies was packed.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, Percy." I smiled.

"Bye Annabeth." He was still blushing furiously, and he looked like he was realizing something, or was he forgetting something? What was his deal!

As I walked back to my door I heard him yell, "Annabeth!"

I whipped my head around.

"Tomorrow, we're watching The Little Mermaid!"

I laughed and nodded as he drove off into the night. All I could think was,

 _I'm in trouble._

 _ **•••**_

 ** _*peeps from back of pillow* How was that?_**

 ** _Hi, this is, Witch of Scarlet! I wrote this chapter for my cousin, .Tris, she's in Flordia right now, so I did her a solid._**

 ** _What'd you think?! This is my first time writing for Percy Jackson so, I hope I did okay! I have read all of the books, FYI. I plan on publishing my own Percy Jackson story soon, if you'd like to check that out._**

 ** _Please drop my cousin a review! I'm sure she'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I know I've been gone for like over a month but I lost the charger to my computer, and I started school again earlier this month, and I like just finished a whole bunch of books that I was reading, so I guess that sort of makes up for everything. Not really. Anyway I will see you at the bottom of the page!

Annabeth (POV)

Alright, I guess Percy isn't all that bad. I mean he was annoying and barely did any of the work, but he wasn't a complete jerk. I guess this project might not be as bad as I thought it would be. It doesn't matter at the moment, because I'm not going to work with him today. Today I'm going to hang out with Thalia at her house. So considering that it's like, 9 o'clock, I should probably get ready to head over to her house.

I head over to my closet and pick out jeans and a sweater and some black boots. Easy and simple, like always. I heard my phone go off from the other room. I saw that it was from Thalia.

Thalia: Hey what time are you coming?

Me: Since when do you wake up this early?

Thalia: Well Jason got up early for some unknown reason, and blasted his music so loud at like 8.

Me: I would hate to be Jason when you got up.

Thalia: Lol, yeah. Seriously though, when will you get here, I'm bored.

Me: In like, 15 minutes.

Thalia: UGHHHHH.

Me: Patience my friend.

Thalia: Shut up, Annabeth.

Me: Fine.

I put my phone in my purse and walked out to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and went to my car. As I drove I listened to my favorite song and sang along. Singing wasn't my strong suit, but hey, I try.

Some saw the sun

Some saw the smoke

Some heard the gun

Some bent the bow

Sometimes the wire

Must tense for the note

Caught in the fire

Say oh

We're about to explode

Carry your world

I'll carry your world

Carry your world

I'll carry your world

I would have continued but my phone rang again. I ignored it but by the time it turned off, I reached Thalia's Apartment building. Once I got there I knocked on the door but I didn't get to finish, because the door swung open.

"Good you're finally here. You took for-EVER." She said to me walking to her room. I followed

"Sorry, Thal's, how about next time I speed through the streets of Manhattan, jumping over cars and out running the cops?" I said sarcastically. She turned her head around.

"Perfect" she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Let's go to the mall." She said.

"Alright fine, let's go" I replied starting to walk out of her room.

"Seriously Thal's, how long does it take to try on three shirts" I asked her from outside the changing room she was in. I looked back down at my watch. Its 12:34 and we got here at 12:20.

"Remember what you told me Annabeth? Patience." She replied trying to mimic my voice.

"Okay, first of all I sound nothing like that, and second, I was being patient, for like fourteen minutes."

"Alright, alright I'm done." She told me putting every shirt she picked out back on some random shelf in the store.

"Seriously, you're not getting any of them?"

"No, none of them look right on me" she replied walking out of the store and to the food court. "I'm hungry, let's get some food."

"Sure. What do you wa-?" I started to ask her as we started we walked, but then I saw them. And if I kept walking I would have to make conversation. I'm going to be honest, I really don't want to start a conversation with them. So I did the next best thing. I hid behind the garbage can, poking my head out slightly so that I could get Thalia.

"Thalia!" I whisper yelled. She turned around and walked over to me without getting down so I had to pull her down so she wouldn't blow my cover.

"Ow!" she whisper yelled in response. "Why are we hiding behind a garbage can?" She asked so I pointed them out to her. In one of the tables, I could see Rachel, Grover, Drew, and Percy. Both Percy and Grover looked annoyed.

"Wait a second, is that Rachel and Drew?" Thalia asked. "And are we hiding because you're scared of Rachel and Drew, or are you scared of Percy?" As soon as I heard his name, my stomach did a Judo-flip, and my cheeks started to feel warm. What is happening to me? "You're scared to talk to Percy." She said looking at me in amusement. "You know what I think you've developed a little cru-"I didn't let her finish.

"Come on lets go, I'm honestly not hungry anymore, so…" I told her standing up slightly and walking out of the food court while dragging her along.

"No, you can't get out of this one that easily." She told me. I turned around.

"Thalia, I will do anything, please can we just go somewhere else?" I asked her quite pleadingly.

"Anything?' she asked.

"Anything." I told her reassuringly.

"Okay." She said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Let's go." She said starting to walk toward the entrance. Uh-oh. What is she going to do?

Alright so that's the chapter for you. The song that I mentioned is Atlas by Coldplay. I think it is honestly so cool because it's called Atlas and the words are "Carry your world" and in the books it mentions Atlas having to hold the sky on his shoulders. Also in the video, when it says "some bent the bow", it shows a girl with a bow and arrow but the bow looks like a moon, so I believe that it is Artemis. Anyway if you are a Hunger games fan then you might know the song from catching fire, but I really do recommend that song so you guys should listen to it if you haven't yet.

Also I want to thank everyone that's been reviewing this story, it really means a lot to me.

Well make sure that you review telling me what you think, and no flames because we aren't Leo, or Hephaestus.

Have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. I feel bad for not updating in so long so I decided to update 2 chapters in one day. Read the bottom authors note for more details on my updating schedule I'm going to ty and use and yeah, see you t the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged man named Rick Riordan sooooooo, yeah.**

Annabeth (POV)

I honestly don't know what happened to me today. Why did I get that feeling when I looked at Percy at the mall? The more serious question is, what will Thalia make me do?

I looked over at my clock that's on my side table. It's like, 2 in the morning. Okay, I have never stayed up this late before. Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking about Percy's perfect sea green eye, or his messy black hair, or-, no stop thinking about it and sleep. No matter how hard I try to stop thinking about Percy the thought will always float right back to me. If I'm up I may as well do something.

I got up and walked over to my laptop turning it on and staring at the home screen. You know what, I could work on the study guide- wait no I did that. This is hard. I close my laptop and pulled out my sketch book, with the different models of buildings that I have designed.

My hand seems to have a mind of its own moving however it wants, and ending up with a gorgeous building on my paper.

I wake up to small rays of sun on my face, considering the season. When did I fall asleep last night? I don't even remember. I pick up my head which was laying on my sketch book, and check the time. Its 10 am. Wow. I have never woken up this late but I'm still tired.

I go to the kitchen to get breakfast, expecting everyone to be up, and in the living room but they aren't here. That's weird. I checked outside, to see that the car is not in the driveway. That's when I remembered they went to a family friend's house. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I got dressed. Black skinny jeans, white knit sweater, and my hair in a bun.

I was about to start some research from my project when I remembered I have a project that I need to work on. And I have a partner to do that project with. And that partner is coming over today to work on that project with me.

I grabbed my phone to look at the time. 10:30. Then I heard a knock on the door. My stomach got that weird feeling, like when I wait in line for a big rollercoaster. I walked to the door kind of excited and kind of scared. When I opened the door, I saw that it was only Thalia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her with an annoyed look on my face.

"Where you expecting someone else?" she asked me, closing the door behind her, and following me to my kitchen. "Was it someone that we saw yesterday at the mall?" She asked me.

"You do know we have a project to work on, speaking of which, how's your project going?" I replied.

"I didn't come here to talk about me-"

"Shocker"

"I came here to help you." That got my attention. I focused on her.

"Why" I asked her slowly.

"Because I know how much you hate having to work with Percy, so I decided to help a friend out, and just be here while you guys work on your little project."

"No"

"Why not? Do you want to spend some quality time with him and try to-"

"What, no Thalia, you are a distraction, and you will most likely embarrass me."

"Ohhhhhh, I get it,"

"Thank you"

"You want to impress him" She said with a smirk.

"NOOO" I said with annoyance in my voice. Thalia burst out laughing.

"I think you like him" Thalia said and I could feel my cheeks warming up. Then the doorbell rang, and I knew who it was.

"Please try to be quiet" I told her, as I went to answer the door.

"I make no promises." She replied. I opened the door.

"Hey, wise girl" He said as I let him in.

"You guys have pet names?" Thalia asked from the kitchen.

"Thalia, I didn't even see you." Percy said breathlessly, while placing a hand over his heart.

"I know, I like to blend in with my surroundings" she replied coming to the living room where we are. "Is it true though, did you and Rachel break up yesterday?" She asked as she gave me a quick smirk.

"Yeah, when we were at the mall because couldn't stand the way she would treat other people" He said. "Honestly I'm so happy because Rachel was crazy and possessive."

"Really…" I said "actually, no I believe that." I never thought that Percy got annoyed with that stuff. "We should get started. Thalia please ty to stay quiet" I told her.

"Fine, fine."

I'm genuinely surprised. It's been thirty minutes and Thalia hasn't said a word. And Percy and I are almost done with research. I looked up to see his face which was staring down at his computer. His eye brows were scrunched together like he was really focused, and his sea green eyes looked so concentrate, I couldn't help but smile a little. I saw Thalia smirk from the couch right next to Percy.

I looked back down at my own work. I was done all the research, so now I was just waiting for him. I sat there looking at my computer for a couple minutes waiting for him. And then I felt this need to talk to him. I don't know why, or where this sudden need came from, but it was there.

"So are you almost done?" I asked him.

"Umm yeah almost-"he started but Thalia interrupted.

"Sorry guys but I got to go, my dad wants me and Jason home so…, peace and blessings!" She yelled and then left.

"Bye" I tried to say but it was too late. She was already gone.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now. "He said.

"Yep" I said nervously.

"Well, I finished my research, want to watch The Little Mermaid?" he asked me.

"You seriously brought it with you?"

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I didn't think you were serious" I told him honestly. He looked at me and we both started to laugh.

"Well let's start the movie." He said. Half way through the movie I turned around to see a huge blizzard with at least a foot of snow. There was ice covering the street.

"What time did you say you had to go home?" I asked him.

"In an hour but, I don't think I will be able to." He replied. "And I don't want my mom driving in this weather. No one should." Then I realized my parents and step brothers won't be able to get back home.

"You can stay here until the roads clear up" I suggested without thinking.

"Uh, sure thanks" he said.

He smiled at me and I just melted. I could feel the blush growing on my cheeks. And then I realized what was happening to me. This is bad. I said this wasn't going to happen. But I can't help it. Whenever I look in those green eyes, I can't contain myself. The way he is able to make me laugh with everything he does. And the way he can make my stomach lurch whenever I think about him, or his smile. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I'm falling for him, and I'm falling fast.

Percy (POV)

I smiled at her, and I could see the blush on her face. There is something about her that I have never seen in any other girl. She is stubborn beyond belief but she isn't annoying like Rachel. She can make me laugh, and I feel like I can be myself around her.

She has the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen, and her curls remind me of a princesses. And that blush that she always has is the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Well since we have a lot of time on our hands, let's go finish that movie" I told her.

"Let's go" she replied, walking to her couch. I followed. I'm not trying to look for a rebound or anything but honestly, I can't stop myself from falling for her.

 **Alright there you go, chapter 5. I've gotten a couple of requests to do Percy's POV, so I did a small little part to test it out, and I promise I'll do more. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and it is longer than any other chapter I have written so yeah. And it's two in one day, so, BONOUS! I'm going to try and post a chapter every Monday so, let's see how that works out.**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews, it makes me smile. Make sure to tell me what you guys thought, I like constructed criticism but please, no flames, because last time I checked your name is not Leo Valdez.**

 **See you guys next week, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey guys, so here is chapter 6 of the story, I hope you enjoy it. Anyway, I will see you at the bottom. Also I want to thank you for all the reviews, it truly means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Percy Jackson series**

Annabeth (POV)

This is awkward. I mean worse than when someone comes up to you, and starts rambling on about how long it's been, and how much they miss you, but you have no clue who they are so you just smile and nod. Yep. Worse than that. I am sitting on this couch, inches away from him, and on my T.V. screen the song "Kiss the Girl" is playing. I'm trying my hardest not to blush, and hoping that this song will end. I nervously glance over at Percy. He doesn't seem so awkward but I can tell.

 _"_ _Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame?  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame?  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl"_

I stand up, unable to take the awkwardness anymore. "Do you want popcorn or…" I started, while I was looking through the cabinets.

"Uh, do you have water?" he asked me.

"Yeah", I replied while trying to grab a cup from the top shelf. I was standing on my tippy toes, trying to grab a cup. My fingers were stretched outward. I then felt a warm body behind me, followed by a hand grabbing the cup for me. I turned around, feeling the warmth on my face start to grow. "Thanks" I tell him, quickly grabbing the cup and walking toward the fridge. As I poured the glass of water, I could feel his eyes on my back. Once I was done pouring his glass, I turned around and handed it to him then walked back to the couch where the movie was still playing. At least the song was over. I don't know what's going on.

I still have no idea what Percy is doing to me that makes my face heat up. Or how he makes my heart speed up. No doubt, he probably does this to every other girl he talks to. All I know is that I want fall for any of it. But I have nothing to worry about. What happened to me in the snow the other day, or the mall incident, or even when I grabbed that cup, or he did. I, Annabeth Chase, am stronger than that.

"Are you okay?" he asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm good" I reply bringing my attention back to the movie.

"Okay" He tells me while drawing his attention back to the movie. Just then the power goes out. I stand up, suddenly alarmed. "Woah" he says standing up as well.

"The storm is that bad?" I say, walking over to the window to check the storm outside. As soon as I open the curtain I see the snow which looks about a foot deep. The white snowflakes fall fast, and in huge clumps.

"How is it even possible to have that much snow already?" Percy asks me as he stands right next to me, watching the snow fall to the ground.

"Considering the huge clumps of snow falling down to the ground at once, I would say it is quite possible to have that much snow," I look up at the light gray clouds that the snow is falling from through the glass window. "And it doesn't look like its stopping anytime soon." I could feel the cold from outside through the glass.

"I guess I will be staying here after all." Percy tells me.

"Great" I mutter to myself sarcastically.

"Huh?" he asks me.

"Nothing" I tell him. I turn away from the window and walk to where my phone is. I turn it on, and press my dad's phone number.

"What are you doing?" Percy asks,

"I'm calling my dad" I reply, as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Why?" he asks once again.

"Shhh" I tell him turning away from him, and listen to the ringing. I hear my dad pick up the phone.

"Hey dad, um I didn't know if the power went out where you are, but it did over here, and the snow is falling really fast, so I just wanted to let you know that I'm ok and all-"

"Okay, Annabeth, slow down. I'm glad that you're okay, we are too. The powers out over here. We are going to try to come back home tomorrow. The roads are too bad for driving." My dad tells me.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I reply.

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too" I press the end call button, and turn back to Percy, who ends a call of his own.

"Well I guess it's just you and me" Percy says to me as he puts his phone down on the table.

"You and I" I say, correcting him. Percy just sighs and sits back down on the couch. This is going to be a long evening.

 **Sorry that this is so short, I just really needed to post a new chapter. Thanks for being so patient with me. Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Question of the day,** ** _what do you think will happen during this evening of just the two of them?_** **Let me know in the review section.**


	7. Chapter 7

**When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable, distance. And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk.** ** _–Paramore, Only Exception_**

Annabeth (POV)

"Is it an animal?" he asked me.

"Yes"

"Ummmm" Percy says. I look around the dark room as I wait for Percy to give me his next question. We've been playing this game for what seems like hours. I glance at the clock. Nope, it's only been ten minutes. I don't exactly remember why I agreed to play twenty questions, Disney Pixar edition. I just really want the power to come back on and for the snow to stop.

"Is it a famous character?" he asked.

"Yes" I reply, looking back over at him.

"Is it a boy?"

"No"

"Does it have magical powers?"

"Besides, it being able to talk, no." We go back and forth for a while.

"Does it walk on two feet?"

"No"

"Does it-"

"You're all out of questions" I tell him. "Can you guess, or do I have to tell you?"

"How many tries do I get?" he asks.

I think for a minute. "Three."

"Simba."

"No."

"Bullseye."

"No."

"Bambi."

"No."

"Then who is it?" He says with puzzlement.

"Dory, from Finding Nemo." I tell him with a smile.

"Ugh. That's a good one." He tells me. I smile even more. "What do you want to do know?" he asked me. I thought about it for a minute.

"Well, because we have all this time, we could work on the project a bit more?" I tell him. He stares at me for a minute with furrowed eyebrows. "What?" I ask him.

"You really want to work on homework, while in the middle of a blackout?" I open my mouth to speak, but Percy spoke before I could. "You know what, I bet you were the one kid that would not ask to go to the bathroom in Elementary school during a blackout."

"Why would I want to go to the bathroom during a blackout? That's disgusting." I say to him.

"Yeah, but everyone always wanted to go."

"What's the point?"

"There is no point. Why does there have to be?"

"It makes more sense to do something with a purpose. There is no purpose in going to a broken bathroom when you can do class work knowing it will get you somewhere."

"We were in Elementary school, no one cares about class work then."

"I did." I muttered.

"What?" he asked me.

"I cared." I tell him uneasily. I take a deep breath trying to not bring up all the memories from 3rd and 4th grade. All the tears that where shed by everyone in my house. How uncertain I was of everything. The main reason I hate uncertainty. All within a matter of 2 years. I can still remember 3rd grade so well.

I would sit in my room with my hands up to my ears, my eyes squeezed shut, and tears streaming down my face. But even with all of my created protection from my parents, I could still hear their muffled screams. This had been going on for weeks. They were either screaming, or ignoring each other. My mom would yell at my dad. My dad would yell back. Back then I didn't know what for. But I do now. My mother wanted to go after her dreams in Chicago, while my dad didn't want to leave his home in San Francisco. Its 32 hours apart from each other, and it's not always easy to just pack everything and leave.

I would cry myself to sleep. The only place I was certain of was school. I looked forward to it every day. Then, months later when my mom had gotten so fed up, she divorced my dad, packed up her stuff, and left for Chicago. She didn't call me for 7 months, claiming she was busy at work all the time, but by then, Dad had gotten remarried to a woman named Sarah. I was surprised at how fast they went, but I guess that's how it works. Well, I guess my only experience with a relationship was my mom and dad. They got divorced fast. My mom forgot about me fast. And now my dad remarried fast. Well, 3 months later Sarah got pregnant with my two half-brothers. Once again, it all happened in the blink of an eye.

All those years of being uncertain of what will happen next or if things would ever get better. It was too much for a 9 year old. A 9 year old shouldn't worry about their parent's happiness, or go months without their own. A 9 year old shouldn't be scared to take friends over to their house. From the outside, once my dad remarried, and there was no more screaming, it seemed like everything was alright. But in reality, I wasn't happy. I didn't cry myself to sleep or anything but that didn't mean I was happy. My dad was happy. I'm glad he is, but after the one phone call from my mom, she only called again once or twice a year on my birthday or for the holidays. She didn't even ask for me to come visit her.

There for, I was not a happy child. And within those 2 years of all the mess, I realized what I needed to be happy. To be certain and secure in what I love, which was architecture, and to be as far away from both Chicago and San Francisco, as possible. In order to do that, I needed to study hard and go to college. I couldn't afford distractions. And I couldn't stay where I was.

I looked at Percy, who was trying to read my eyes, but I doubt he could figure any of that out. I doubt he could understand. Not many people could.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I respond with a smile, trying to change the subject. He looks at me for a moment. "Can we please work now?"

"Fine" he replies. "For you."

"Why for me?" I ask.

"Because you obviously care about this project much more than I do" he says flashing a smile, while his eyes twinkle. When my heart skips a little, I realize why I have hated Percy Jackson so much. Not because of how much of a jerk he is, which I may or may not start to rethink. Not because everyone loves him, and I don't want to fall for the same spell he has everyone under, but because of everything I have been through since Elementary school, Percy may be the most uncertain person I have encountered. Like for example how I can't control what my heart does when he smiles, and I can't help it when my cheeks warm up whenever he speaks. I hate Percy Jackson so much, because my feelings for him are so uncertain, and I know if I spend time figuring them out I will miss out on what I have been trying to obtain.

For those reasons, I must try to keep as much distance between him and me as possible.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I spent I while working on it. Anyway, please review and have a wonderful day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not angry anymore, well sometimes I am. I don't think badly of you, well sometimes I do. Depends on the day if I wake up in a giddy haze. I'm not angry anymore** ** _. Paramore, I'm Not Angry Anymore._**

Annabeth (POV)

"Okay, so if we put this picture here, and then put paragraph 1 in the middle, then the poster would be filled, but not look like there's too much on there, got it?" I said trying to explain the poster to Percy in the darkness with only a candle providing light.

"Huh?" he asks with his head in his right hand.

"Where you even paying attention to what I was just saying?" I asked him.

"No, not really."

"I just explained like this entire poster to you, and you didn't even listen!"

"Well it's like 10 o'clock-"

"More like 8."

"And I'm tired, and no offense wise girl, but listening to you describe a poster based on 1492, is not all that exciting." I glare at him. "I'm just saying, if we had a little music, then we might be able to stay awake."

"We?" I ask.

"I" He responds.

"I think you would most likely get distracted, and not do the work."

"I would never," he says putting his hand up to his chest. I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine than what do you have I mind?"

"Pop."

"Absolutely not." I tell him.

"Good, just checking." He says with a smile. "Do you have like a playlist or something?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to play it for long, I don't want my phone to run out of battery."

"Okay, what songs or bands do you have on there?"

"Umm" I say taking out my phone and looking at my playlist. "Paramore, Twenty One Pilots, Imagine Dragons, Fall Out Boy and Coldplay." I tell him.

"Perfect. Play that." I press play and _Lost it to Trying_ comes on. I start to glue things in place, when I see Percy start to hire the playlist.

"I knew that you would get distracted." I tell him trying to concentrate.

"Come on Annabeth, don't you want to just take a break and listen to the music?"

"Not really."

"Really?"

"You know what I think? I think you asked about that playlist just to get me to stop working." I say glaring at him putting the glue down.

"Well it worked didn't it?" He said to me. I glanced back down at the glue I had just set down.

"Fine we can take a break." I walk over to the other side of the table where he was. I notice Percy start to move around. I tilt my head sideways while watching him. "What are you doing?"

He stops. "Slaying the magic dragon" I put my head upright again, throwing him a stronger glare. "I'm dancing" he says, after a few moments. He holds a hand out to me.

"No." I say immediately.

"Please?" he asks me. I groan, and walk over to him. I move around a little bit, while watching him, the mess he is.

"You are a terrible dancer" I tell him with a laugh.

"I'd like to see you do better."

"Fine, watch and learn." I close my eyes and pay attention to the beat of the song, then I just move along to the song, feeling somewhat natural as I dancing right along with him. I spin, and move my legs and arms. As soon as the songs I finish and take a bow, looking at him.

"Well, I will admit, that was pretty good. How did you learn how to dance like that?"

I shrug. "I don't know it's kind of a natural thing. I could teach you if you want?"

"Okay." He says walking over to me. I take a minute to wait for the song to change. When it does it changes to _Ain't it Fun._

"Okay so I'll show you partner dance." I grab a hold of his hands and sort of guiding him along. While holding his hand, I turn myself around, then grab his other hand. While holding his hands I pull myself farther from him, then back. While we are dancing I start to notice how weird it is that knowing this is the first time we are dancing together, we seem like we have been doing this for years. It just seems so… perfect. We laugh while we dance like completely dark room. We keep spinning and moving our arms around until the end of the song when we both crash onto the couch, completely out of breath.

"How do you think I did?" he asks me, while he sits up a little to look at me.

"Not too bad, for someone that looks like they have two left feet when they dance on their own." I tell him laughing a little. He laughs too. Then there is a small moment when we find each other's eyes, even in the dark. I can feel the space between us start to grow thin. My eyes start to close, when I remember my commitment I made to myself earlier. I open my eyes and stand up. "We should finish that project" I say to him tucking a piece of my blonde curls behind my ear. I walk over to my phone turning off the music, then grabbing the glue.

"And we're done!" I tell Percy looking at the finished product. "This is not that bad."

"What do you mean not bad, were you expecting this to be terrible?" he asks.

"Well I kind of thought that you were not going to do any work, what so ever." I told him. "Well, you did some of the work."

"When do I not do my work?" he asks me. I just stare at him with an eyebrow raised. "Don't answer that." He tells me. "What do we do know?" I look at him.

"We can just talk. I mean it IS getting sort of late, but I'm not all that tired. I also don't know what we are going to do about sleeping arrangements."

"Let's just talk for right now." I nodded my head in agreement. Then we both sat on the floor across from each other.

"So." I said looking all around the room as if I could actually see anything around me. "What do you want to talk about?" he just shrugged. I looked back down at my arms, that where currently holding my legs. The awkward silence was growing to be so unbearable, I had to think of something to say. So I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Did you really break up with Rachel because she was really annoying?" Percy looked at me with a slight look of shock on his face. I mentally face palmed myself for asking such a dumb question.

"Yeah. Why? Do you think she isn't?" He asked.

"No, I definitely know how irritating she is."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I don't know. For some reason I thought it didn't bother you." I say quieter than I meant to.

"Why wouldn't it bother me?"

"I used to think that was how you were too."

"Seriously? You never even said a word to me before then. You just came up with all these assumptions of me!"

"It's not like I meant too!"

"You didn't mean to come up with a whole separate personality for me?"

"No!"

"Then tell me Annabeth, Why do you hate me with such a burning passion?"

"I don't-"

"Don't lie."

"How could you have been able to tell." I ask him.

"The way you would look at me. The look in your eyes were different from all the other girls in our school. Your eyes showed some sort of purpose for disliking me so much." He says lowering his gaze.

"Everyone else looked at you with so much desire."

"Why do hate me?"

"I don't." I say. He looks back up at me.

"Why _did_ you?"

"Because everyone else loves you so much." I told him, which wasn't a whole lie. That was part of the reason. But I won't tell him that I hate him because of the way he makes me so uncertain of things. "I didn't want to be just another drone that would do anything to be with you."

"So you hated me so you could be different from everyone else?"

"Well when you say it like that..."

"Do you hate me now?"

"No." I looked into Percy's eyes as hard as I could, trying to read them as best as I could in the dark. "Do you hate me?"

"Well, I definitely disliked you. You were the only person that made me get all flustered with what I was trying to say. Although I think I do that to you to so it goes full circle."

"You do not make me get all… flustered. I…" He looked at me and I could literally feel his amusement. "Okay maybe a little." We both laugh.

I wake up earlier than usual. I'm also in my clothes from yesterday. And I'm pretty warm for someone in the middle of winter with no power. And I'm on the couch. I turn around slightly to find another person lying right next to me. It surprises me so much, I yelp and fall off the couch.

"Ouch" I say rolling to my side. I hear some rustling from above me.

"Annabeth, why are you on the ground?" he says in a low, morning voice. I start to stand up.

"I don't know. Do you remember how you fell asleep last night?" I ask him.

"Uh, on this couch. Why?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I woke up on the couch as well."

"Why were you on the couch? Didn't you go to your own bed last night?"

"I don't think I went to my own room last night." I say to him. He furrows his eyebrows trying to catch up. "I think we both slept on the couch Percy."

"Oh. How come we both don't remember what happened?"

"I'm not sure." I walk over to the window, opening one of the shades. The snow has definitely increased. A snow plow has gone through, though clearing the streets. I walked over to a light switch, flicking it on and off. "Well, the streets are clear, but the power is still off." I tell him. "Okay, I just checked my phone and my mom is on her way here so…"

"Um, I guess this was, somewhat fun."

"Yeah."

"So this weather." Percy says, attempting to make small talk.

"This is so different. It doesn't exactly snow that often, and it was never THIS much. It will probably melt soon."

"Thanks Debby Downer."

"Anytime." Just then his mom pulled into the driveway. He collected his stuff and headed to the door. "OH! We should probably keep this whole thing to ourselves." I say gesturing to the two of us. He laughs.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl." And with that he walks out of the house.

 **Hey guys. So this chapter was much longer than any other chapters I have written before, and is kind of confusing so sorry about that. Also I sort of kind of updated this chapter than deleted it, than reposted it so that's why you might get this notification twice. Anyway, please review, favorite and follow, and I will see you soon!**

 ***I DO NOT HATE POP MUSIC I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST IT. IT IS ALL JUST FOR THE STORY.**

 **P.S. I actually posted on a Monday soo I deserve a cookie. Just saying.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long but I just wanted to say Happy Holidays to you all and a happy New year. Even though this is supper late. I hope** **you enjoy this chapter. See you at the** **bottom**.

Christmas Day (a couple days after Percy's visit)

Annabeth POV

I watch as my half brothers violently unwrap their gifts, eager to figure out what's hidden underneath the paper . I smile, watching them, while I clutch my mug of hot coffee because how else do you stay awake when you are woken up at 5:30 in the morning?

Once they seem to have come to the end of their gifts, my father hands me a gift in a box. I look at him in shock.

"You got me a gift?" I ask him, not because he never does but because I have asked him not to get me anything.

"Of course I did. You didn't think I would just let you get nothing?" I look at him and then at the box. When I open it up I see a white Polaroid camera. I look back up at him.

"You didn't have to get me anything, dad" I tell him. He just smiled at me.

Once everyone was done opening gifts and we had breakfast, I went back to my room while the boys were playing with their new toys. I walked to my nightstand to check my phone. I saw a couple merry Christmas messages, like always and responded to them all. When I got to the last person to send me a message I was surprised. Percy, if all people wished me a Merry Christmas.

At first I didn't know what to do. So I just texted back "thanks you too". A few minutes later I got another text, only this time it was from Thalia.

Thalia: Merry Christmas loser.

Me: thanks you too.

Thalia: so... Are u busy

Me: Thals, it's Christmas Day

Thalia: and?

Me: And you should be with your family.

Thalia: oh please I doubt my mom and my dad don't even care where I am

Me: that's not true...

Thalia: oh really?

Me: where are you?

Thalia: my moms.

Me: what about Jason?

Thalia: oh he's at my dads

Me: what? Why?

Thalia: I don't know.

Thalia: so are you busy?

Me: I guess.

Thalia: GOOD. I'll pick you up in an hour.

I put my phoned own and started to get dressed. I picked out a black sweater, dark green jeans, and my converses. I put my hair in a ponytail and went to the bathroom to start brushing my teeth and such. Then I went back to my room to grab my bag, a jacket and gloves, my phone and headphones and closed the door.

As I walk into the kitchen I grab a chocolate chip granola bar.

"Hey dad I'm going to go hang out with Thalia for a little bit."

"Annabeth, it's Christmas Day."

"I know, and I promise I will be back, I just told Thalia that I would go."

He shook his head downward a bit. "Fine."

I walked out of my house and into Thalia's car.

"So what are we going to do that is so important that I have to leave my family on Christmas?" I ask her partially annoyed.

"Jeez, well someone's a little moody. Annabeth, is it that time of the mo-"

"NO!" I say. Thalia starts to laugh. "Ugh, where are we going?"

"We are going to the mall"

"Why?"

"Because of the party tomorrow night. I doubt you own anything decent enough to wear tomorrow."

"What! I own lots of decent clothing." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll buy something for the party."

...

"What about this?" Thalia said holding up a black dress with slits down the sides.

"Absolutely not." I reply. She put it back on the rack. She looked around. I started examining the rack near me.

"What about this one?" Thalia asked me, while she held up a black sleeveless dress that ended above the knees, and poofed out at the waist.

"I love it." I took it in my hands. The fabric was engraved with a black floral design, and it had a zipper in the back. "It's perfect." I tell her.

...

When I got home I quietly put my dress in my closet and went back downstairs for dinner. Then after I went to bed slightly excited for the party tomorrow evening.

...

I change in my small closet area into the outfit I picked out at the mall. Piper and Thalia are talking outside my door. I pull on my dress and white combat boots. It all seemed so uncomfortable. I already new how much attention these type of things get. I don't want the attention. I took a deep breath, then I stepped out.

As soon as I did both Piper and Thalia stopped talking and turned to look at me with their mouths open.

"Annabeth, you look-"

"AMAZING!" Piper said finishing Thalia's comment and coming over to me to do my hair and put on a small amount of makeup.

"I don't feel amazing."

"Don't you see how beautiful you look?" Piper said to me. **(AGH let me know in the review section if you know what movie that's from.)** A few minutes later she gave me a mirror to see her new creation. My hair was down and I had mascara, eyeliner and some tinted lipgloss on.

"Piper I don't want people to stare at me. I really hope they have dark lights. " I half said half murmured to myself.

"Oh who cares? Just have fun!" Thalia replied. I nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." I said leading them all down the stairs and to the car. We all had long jackets on, like the ones you see in the old fashioned movies that covered everything we were wearing , and as far as my dad knew, I was going to this formal dinner with a whole bunch of Pipers friends then sleeping over at Thalia's. Well half of it is true. The other half, I honestly don't know how my dad fell for it.

I feel bad, lying to my dad like this, but if he knew he would never let me go and I know in the beginning I said I didn't want to but now I sorta do. Don't tell Thalia and Piper.

Piper is driving us all to the place where the party is, and both Thalia and Piper are giving me a pep talk speech like I'm walking into a huge competition or something.

"Okay Annabeth, here's what you gotta do. Go in, talk to someone-"

"Preferably a guy" Piper adds.

"Yes a guy, hang out, drink a little, and have fun." Thalia finishes.

"Umm yeah, no I don't want to do any of that." I tell them both.

"Why?" Piper asks. I open my mouth to reply but Thalia beat me to it.

"She's scared of any physical contact with someone of the other gender." She said.

"No!" I told her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it." She said with a smirk. I looked at her with a little bit of fear, but nonetheless I didn't back down.

"Fine." I said a little afraid myself, but Piper squealed and Thalia looked satisfied enough.

...

As soon as we arrived I felt nauseous. I could hear the music from out here in the parking lot/drive way area. We got out of the car and put our jackets in their and locked the door. Great. No I was freezing and nauseous.

As we walked up to the door I started to worry a little about how I was going to prove Thalia wrong and what that would mean for me. And there were a lot of people in that building. There were too many.

Once I stepped in I could already smell the alcohol. It was... Something else. Piper left to go talk to someone that was at the other side of the room, and Thalia said she would stay with me for a small portion of the evening.

She lead me toward the bar area and handed me a red solo cup. I sniffed it in curiosity.

"It's beer." She told me.

"Oh" I tell her.

"What the did you think it was." She asked me but when I was about to answer she told me she had to go speak with someone, and vanished. I looked down at the liquid inside of my cup.

"It's not poison." Someone said to me from behind me. I turned around to see Percy staring at me with a look of amusement.

"You never know, it could be." I tell him. He laughed a little.

"I doubt it." He said. I looked back down at my cup before inhaling and exhaling. Prove Thalia wrong.

And with that thought I drank from my cup. Percy stared at me as I did so. I looked back at him.

"Do you believe me now ?" He said with a little bit of laughter. I glared at him but grabbed another cup. "So what are the odds I would see you here?" He asked me as I drank more from my cup.

"I don't know." I reply he still stares at me even though I'm in the middle of drinking another refill.

Percy's POV

I watch Annabeth as she chugs down another drink. She starts to stare at the lights on the dance floor with such emotion like its the most beautiful thing she has ever seen before. Then she turns to me.

"Hey you wanna dance with me?" She says slyly.

"I'm not really a dancer Annabeth." I tell her but she just puts a finger to my lips and starts to shush me. I cross my eyes staring at her finger. "Umm... Annabeth? What are you doing?"

"Let's go dance Percy." And with that she drags me over.

If I sad that Annabeth was into the song that would be an understatement. She was EXTREMELY into the song. She was

Dancing, and smiling. I stood there watching her for like 4 songs when she finally got worn out to the point that she could barely walk back off because she was so dizzy. When she got off, though, she reached for another cup, but I took it out of her hands and put it back down.

"I think that is enough for you." I said moving her away from the area. Her face pouted for a few seconds but then when she looked back at me she smiled. Then what she did next surprised me the most. She pulled me down into a deep kiss.

She stood there with her lips connected with mine for a few moments then pulled back. I'm not going to lie, after she pulled away I missed the feeling already.

"Umm Annabeth? Are you okay?" I asked her with a small amount of shock. She just smiled at me. "I think it's time for you to go home." I told her.

"No, I was having so much fun!" She exclaimed. Then she looked back at me.

"I know but I think you are a little drunk." I said. "Let's go find Thalia." I grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of people to go find my cousin.

"No! I don't want to find Thalia, I want to stay with you!" She said.

"As great as that sounds, I think you might thank me later for this." I looked around for my cousin once I found her I explained Annabeths situation and Thalia groaned.

"I will go get Piper." She said hurrying off after giving me Pipers keys. Why she has them? No clue.

I went outside and found the car after minutes of searching. I opened the back seat and slid Annabeth in, and put her seat belt on.

Dora has taught me well.

Once I saw Piper and Thalia walking back I said my goodbyes to the entire group. Annabeth gave me a big hug and told me that I smelt good.

"See you at school Wise Girl." I told her closing the car door and watching them drive away.

So that's the chapter for today. Honestly, Can I just say that I am really satisfied with the length and overall turnout of this chapter. Especially because I typed it on my phone.

 **Also, don't forget to tell me in the review section if you know the movie reference!**

 **Anyway, R/R and I will see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth POV

I wake up and run to the bathroom as I sense the urge to throw up.

"Yo, are you okay?" Thalia asks me. I forgot for a minute that I slept over Thalia's house.

"It's probably just a hangover." Piper answers for me. As she says this last night's memories come flooding back. The party, the drinking the dancing, and the kiss with Per-.

"Oh man, you must have drank a lot, Annabeth." Thalia says, after I threw up again.

"That last one wasn't from the hangover" I say. I get up, flush the toilet, and brush my teeth. Then I go lay back down where I was. I bury my face into the pillow.

"What happened last night?" Piper asks. "We obviously saw Percy carry your drunken self over to the car, but other than that,"

"He what!" I partially screamed. Thalia laughed. "This isn't funny!" I told her.

"Annabeth, what happened?" Piper asked calmly while Thalia was still laughing at my frustration.

"Ummm, when I got drunk I sort of kind of danced with Percy, and ... Uhhhh ... Kissed him?" I replied.

"No way!" Piper told me. Thalia stared at me.

"Ugh, I'm never going to one of those dumb parties again!"

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Well obviously I get drunk easily and do dumb things!"

"I wouldn't blame that kiss on being drunk, honey." Thalia tells me. I look at her feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

"No." I tell her.

"Yes"

"Would you quit it?"

"Whatever!" There was a long silence.

"So what are you going to do?" Piper asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you two obviously kissed, and, although you were drunk, he wasn't. You guys are going to have to talk at some point." She says.

"No we don't." I respond.

"Uh, yes you will."

"Nope."

"You guys are in the same history class, in which you have a project together that you will have to present sooner or later. So, yes Annabeth, you will have to speak to one another." She says.

"Pipers right." Thalia says.

"I know I'm right." Piper responds. Thalia and Piper start to bicker, as usual.

"Could you two knock it off, you're giving me a headache." I say outing a hand to my forehead.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk" Piper says.

"Well, you know what, things could be worse." Thalia says, getting both my attention, and piper's attention. We stare at her becoming very confused. She looks at me and smiles. "You could have accidentally slept with him." She says with a devilish smirk.

I flip her off.

• • •

On Monday I wake up already bracing myself for the long day ahead of me.

I put my hair in a ponytail, brush my teeth and put on the usual. Jeans, an oversized sweater, and some converse. I grab my granola bar from the kitchen and head off to school. Before I go I remember to take the project with me. This piece of cardboard fills me with even more dread.

When I arrive I see Thalia and Piper already standing by the door. When I start to approach them. I see them smile with a hint of mischievous in their eyes.

Oh no.

"What are you two up to?" I ask as we all walk into the building.

"Nothing" Piper says with a smirk. I glare at her, and then Thalia.

"Alright, I'm going to go to my locker, see you guys later!" I say walking away from them.

I go to my locker and grab my stuff. Once I close my locker, I see Percy talking to Jason, one of his friends. Jason also happens to be Thalia's brother so I guess we are friends.

I walk over to him. When he sees me coming, he opens his mouth to speak, but before he can say anything I grab his arm and pull him into the closest empty class room.

"Uh, wise girl, what are you-"

"I swear, Percy Jackson if you say anything to anyone about what happened between you and I at the dumb party, I will knock you out." I say sternly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play that game with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Annabeth, I have no idea."

"The... You know... The um... Between you and I-" suddenly Percy starts to laugh. I glare at him.

"You are a jerk."

"Don't worry wise girl, no one will find out." He says smiling. The bell rings.

"Good." I say turning towards the door.

• • •

I walk into History and see everyone sitting with their partners. Of course Percy isn't here, so I take a seat by myself in the middle of the room.

As I wait for him to get to class I realize that I am subconsciously staring at the door. I avert my eyes from the door and look at the project before me.

I check over everything for the hundredth time. I look at the poster as well as the flashcards I made on my own for the both of us.

Suddenly someone sits down next to me.

"It's about time you showed up." I tell him, without looking up from the cards.

"Sorry, I got held up."

"Mhm."

"What, do you not believe me?"

"Doesn't matter, we have a project to present, and we aren't getting anything less than a 95 percent on it, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I stare at him.

"Take these cards," I say handing him a copy I made for him. "The parts highlighted in green are what you're supposed to say. Don't mess up."

"Wise girl, it's impossible for me to mess up, I have like four lines."

"Well you blow my mind every day, seaweed brain." He looked at my with a goofy grin on his face. "Not like that."

"Sure." Before I could respond, our teacher gave us instructions to quiet down, so he could start the presentations.

There were three presentations before us. I turned to Percy as the first group went up to the front.

"Read over your parts." I whispered to him. He nodded. I saw him look over the cards as the first group started their PowerPoint. After a couple of minutes he turned to me.

"What does this say?" he whispered. I looked at the word he was pointing at.

"Santa Maria." I whispered back.

"Okay, thanks." He responded. During the second presentation, he turned to me again.

"What does this one say?"

"Archipelago."

"That's a really long word."

"Yeah." I responded. He looked back at the cards. As I was watching the presentation up front. I heard tapping. I looked down at Percy, and he was tapping his fingers against the desk.

"Can you stop that?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He replied.

"Thanks." I looked back up but I was distracted because he kept squirming around in his seat. I just tried my hardest to pay attention. Eventually it was our turn to present. I walked up to the front and put the poster up, and handed Mr. Chiron our rubric, bibliography, and written piece. Then I walked back to my spot.

"In 1492, Christopher Columbus sailed across the Atlantic." I started. We continued to present, and everything went well. A couple of times Percy would have trouble reading some of the cards or I would notice some of the time he would fiddle with the cards subconsciously.

When we finished, we both sat down. As the next group was presenting, I noticed the way Percy would doodle on his notebook out of boredom. I looked at the little sketches but it was just a whole bunch of pictures of a sword. Weird.

As soon as class ended, I picked up my books, and started to walk out of the class. Just as I walked out the door, Percy called me.

"Hey!" he said running to my side, and me turning to talk to him.

"I thought we agreed to not talk to each other after this project" I tell him.

"No, actually we agreed that I wouldn't talk about when you k-"

"Can you shut up," I whisper yelled at him growing more annoyed than I already was and feeling my cheeks grow warm. He started to laugh.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"Lunch."

"Well it's your lucky day because I have lunch too.-"

"You are just so full of yourself aren't you?" I said but he ignored and kept going.

"-And I think we should sit next to each other."

"Flattering, really, but I'm going to pass." I say as I arrive at my locker and start to put in the combination. I put my books in my locker, and close it.

"Well that sucks-"

"Yep"

"-But I guess that means I'm going to have to sit next to you anyway." I laugh a little.

"No way."

"Yes way." What does he want from me? I mean, were not really friends… Are we? I don't think so.

"Why do you want to sit next to me so much?" I ask him.

"Why don't you want me to sit next you?"

"No, don't answer my question with another question."

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Can you stop that?"

"Does it really bother you that much?"

"Yes, now just answer my question."

"Well, wise girl, I want to get to know you better." My stomach started to do little flips, but I pushed the feelings away as much as possible.

"No you don't." I retorted, maybe a little too fast then I had hoped. He just looked down. Then he looked up.

"You'd be surprised." That didn't help my past efforts to calm my stomach. I looked int o the lunch room that was approaching. At a table I see my friends who would definitely embarrass me and bother me with all of their assumptions if I sat with Percy.

"Maybe later." I quickly said walking away from him and to the table I normally sit at.

"Well look who decided to show up." Thalia said.

"Sorry, I got a little held up." I reply. At the table Thalia and Piper are sitting on either side of me. Next to Piper, is Hazel, Juniper and Katie. I look up and see Percy sit down next to Jason, Frank, Leo, Grover, Nico, Conner and Travis. Surprisingly, Frank and Leo are sitting next to each other, considering from what I here they hate each other.

At a table behind them sits Rachel, who is very obviously trying to get Percy's attention, Drew, Clarisse, Silena, and Beckandorf. The only reason Beckandorf sits there is because of his girlfriend, Silena, who talks to everyone. She's much nicer than the rest of the girls at that table. Why she still hangs ot with them, I don't know.

"Earth to Annabeth." Thalia says.

"What?" I ask looking back at them.

"Would you like to talk to us, or just stare at those tables the entire time?"

"The only person who stares at those tables is Piper." I tell Thalia.

"Uh- Actually no that's true." Piper says making us all laugh. For the rest of lunch we all talk, but for some reason I have this serious urge to turn around but I stop myself.

At the end of the day we have specials, and I happen to have this class called STEM which is Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math. The only person who actually enjoys it, is Leo. I walk in and Sit next to Juniper and behind me is Piper and Leo. In class we have to turn on a lightbulb using a battery, a wire and the actual bulb. I was second to turn it on, but of course Leo was first.

For the rest of that class we learn about how electricity flows, and I try to pay attention as much as possible, but I can't help but to wonder why Percy wants to know me better.

 **A/N Oh man, that was a lot. I legit listened to Melanie Martinez the whole time I wrote this. Sorry if this chapter was all over the place. Also I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, because it really makes me so happy. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth POV

To be honest, I really don't like math. I understand needing to know how to add and multiply and divide, but when am I ever going to be in a situation where I am going to need to find the sum of x and then plot that on a graph and see if it's a function or not? It's not like I find any of this difficult, I just find it irrelevant to my life after school.

Not to mention this is my first class of the day.

As soon as the class ends I grab all of my stuff and head out of the class. I decide to stop by my locker which happens to be really close to math, I regret the decision. I try to walk the other direction, but its too late. He saw me.

"Annabeth!" that voice called from behind me. I turned to see Percy leave his friends and runs to catch up to me.

"Yes?" I asked continuing to walk to my next class.

"Where are you going to next?"

"English."

"Cool, I can walk you there."

"1, I can walk myself, and 2, wouldn't that make you late to your next class?"

"Like I care if I'm late to financial literacy."

"Well it is important."

"I guess." As we kept walking, Rachel comes walking down the hallway.

"Oh hey Percy." She says completely ignoring the fact that I am standing right here.

"Uh, hey." He says trying to keep walking but she continues to talk. I should have taken this as a chance to walk away, but for some reason, it's like my legs won't let me.

"I wanted to ask if you were busy this weekend." She says. Percy looks like he just got called on in class even though his hand wasn't raised.

"I'm busy, actually."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure you're busy, because I think we should start to hang out together again." She says, once again acting like I wasn't there, and leaning really close to Percy, and for some bizarre reason, this seemed to make me get really… upset. But suddenly Percy backed away and moved closer in my direction.

"I'm gonna have to pass."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going out with someone else now." Rachel looked confused and so did I.

"Oh really, who?"

"Annabeth." He said putting an arm around my shoulder. I was gonna push it off, but he looked at me as if saying _help me!_ After seeing that I took hold of his hand that was hanging on my shoulder. Rachel looked at me like she was gonna go all mean girls on me.

"So, um sorry, but like I said, I can't hang out with you." She glared at us and walked away. As soon as she turned the corner I noticed all the people that were staring, some with open mouths, some laughing, some severely confused. I smiled, took hold of his arm, and pulled him to an empty hallway. Once I saw no one following, I let go of his arm.

"What the hell was that!" I practically yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to do!" I paced around the hall.

"What are we going to do? Rachel thinks we're dating, and that crowd just witnessed it too!"

"I guess we have to pretend to be dating?" I glared at him.

"No."

"What, do you have another idea?" Unfortunately, I didn't have another idea.

"How long?" I asked.

"I don't know, until Rachel understands that I don't like her anymore, and she gets over me." I look at him. "Please Annabeth, for me?" without thinking I nodded my head.

"Fine, but you do know we're not only gonna have to convince Rachel, we have to convince the whole school." I say looking him dead in the eye. As soon as Rachel is convinced, and gets over him, then we can stop pretending.

"Well, every other couple better watch out, because we're gonna be a cuter couple than them all." I smiled a little without wanting too, and forced it to go away. What am I getting myself into?

English was terrible, and not because I find it irritating, but because kids kept staring at me and whispering to each other. I heard them say little things like, _Percy's girlfriend,_ or _Dating._ I swear I'm gonna murder him. As soon as that bell rang I left so fast, I amazed myself.

That was until I realized history was next. Once I got in that room, I saw kids stop and stare. I quickly found Thalia and sat next to her.

"Since when were you and my cousin a thing?" she asked. I didn't really know how to answer that question, so because I knew how many kids were around us and because I told Percy I would help him out, I lied.

"Since winter break."

"Ok, and you forgot to tell me?"

"Yes?" I turned around to see Percy walk in and he sat right next to me. I could feel every eye on us. Just at that moment I remembered that little lie I told Thalia. I leaned close to Percy.

"If anyone asks, we've been dating since winter break." I whispered into his ear. He nodded. During that class I noticed a lot more staring and whispering than English. And whoever was whispering didn't seem to care there was a class going on. Some of the whispers was some kids saying they didn't think that we were really dating.

All of this made it hard to concentrate in class. At least it was just review, because I don't know how I would've been able to take notes with so many distractions. Thank god that class came to an end as well. I got up and started to collect my stuff.

"Meet you at the Cafeteria." Thalia called out to me as she walked away. I kept collecting my stuff as the kids filed out of the room. Percy and I walked out. He followed me to my locker. Then I went with him to his.

When we reached the cafeteria, surprise surprise, people stared at us. I grabbed his hand, which shocked him for a second, and started to walk with him in the room. We sat down at the table I usually sit at. Piper, and Thalia, were there. Everyone else was at a different table, except for Hazel who was absent.

"You know, it would've been nice to tell us that you were a thing." Piper says.

"Sorry." I respond. A few seconds later, Jason, and Leo were sitting at our table. Piper seemed excited. Thalia, not so much.

"Oh my god, they are not sitting here." Thalia says pointing at Jason and Leo.

"And why not?" Percy asks.

"Because it's bad enough, you're here, but you have brought your annoying friends with you"

"Um I'm your brother." Jason says.

"Yeah, I'm aware." Thalia responds.

"And, I think you're mistaken, because I like to believe I'm gracing you ladies with my presence." We all looked at him in objection.

"What?" Percy asked with his eyebrows raised. I looked at Leo too.

"Sorry, I mean everybody except Annabeth. You know this is gonna take a while to get used to." He said to us. Everyone around the table agreed with him.

"Ok, I get you're dating, but do you have to hold hands throughout the whole lunch period?" Thalia asked. I looked down and realized we hadn't let go of each other's hands this entire time.

"You know what, I think it's cute." Piper said. Thalia pretended to throw up. Leo rolled his eyes. Suddenly Thalia sat up and looked up at Percy and me.

"Wait if u guys were a thing since winter break-"She started.

"Wait that long, without telling us?" Jason asked.

"Then how come you were so embarrassed from what happened at that party?" She asked. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Leo asked Thalia.

"Ask them yourselves." They all turned to us.

"Um well Annabeth and I were hanging out, and uh… um" He started. Thalia looked at everyone.

"Annabeth got drunk and kissed Percy." She said.

"Thanks Thalia." I said really annoyed. They all looked shocked.

"We were trying to keep it low profile." Percy said. Thank god for him because I wouldn't have known what to say.

"Is that so?" Thalia says. Percy and I nod. The bell rings dismissing us. They all get up and start to leave. When I see they are all almost out the door I look at Percy.

"I need to talk to you after school." I tell him.

"Got it. Should I meet you at your locker?"

"No, I'll go to yours." I tell him. We start to make our way down the halls. We don't say much. Why does this have to be so awkward? As I see my locker approaching I turn to him again.

"I will see you later." I say to him. He nods and walks to his own locker.

At the end of the school day Percy and I started to walk home. When we were far enough from the school I spoke.

"Why couldn't you just tell Rachel you weren't interested?" I asked him.

"You and I both know that wouldn't have stopped her." He replied. We were in silence for a while. "So how was your day?" he asked in an effort to help break the tension.

"You mean beside the ten thousand times someone stared at me or whispered about us? Pretty good." I tell him. We start to laugh. "How about you?" I ask.

"Well I hate school so-"

"You hate it?"

"Yeah, I'm not quite as smart as you, wise girl. Things don't come to me as easily."

"You are smart seaweed brain. I believe that if you really put your mind to it, you could do well."

"Ok." He said to me smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" he says looking back at the sidewalk ahead of us.

"No, tell me!" I say starting to smile.

"I just think, that's really nice that you believe in me so much."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well it doesn't take much to see that most people think I'm a jerk who doesn't think I can accomplish much." I look down, because that's what I used to think.

"Well you are very annoying seaweed brain, but you are a good person. Maybe if people could learn not to judge a person based off of rumors they hear, when they haven't met the person themselves, then it would be a lot nicer." I say. "It isn't fair to be judged so harshly when half the people who think that about you don't talk to you at all."

"Annabeth, you are the best fake girlfriend ever." He said which made me laugh.

"So are you Percy." I tell him. When walking we see a playground. "Wanna go on the swings?" I ask him.

"Heck yes." He replies. And without realizing it we're racing each other to the swings. While running I call out to him.

"I call the swing on the far right!" I say.

"No I want that one!"

"There are so many other swings, find a different one!"

"Too bad!" he says. I get to the swing first and sit down. He comes over a second later and looks at e in the swing. "Fine you win this time." He says and sits in the swing next to each other.

"Let's see who can jump off the farthest." I tell him.

"You're on!" we start to swing high up. We look at each other with faces of determination.

"Your cheeks are so red" I tell him.

"Well so are yours." I laugh and continue to swing.

"On three, one, two, three!" we both jump and he goes slightly farther. I look at him and he's smiling like crazy. I just laugh and start to walk towards the fielded area covered in snow from the past storms. He follows behind me. I look around, and inspect the area. When I find the perfect spot I lay down and stare at the sky and all the gray clouds.

Percy lays down opposite side from me, but his head is right next to mine. I point to one of the clouds.

"That one looks like a roller-skating turtle." I say.

"That one looks like a jumping pig, with really big ears, and a sword." We both stare at the clouds and burst out laughing. We keep pointing out the clouds, saying what they look like. I look over at Percy and watch him stare at the clouds. He notices me staring and smiles. I look back up.

"This is nice" I say.

"What, staring at me?"

"Ha-ha very funny."

"What? That's what you were doing ten seconds ago."

"It's nice to be able to do something that makes you forget about the world you're currently in with someone you enjoy."

"You enjoy me?'

"Not like that." He laughs a little.

"I understand what you mean though. It's nice to forget about everything that you're worrying about even if it's only for a little bit. Especially with someone you enjoy. "I look at him again, and then start to sit up.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, the world awaits." I say as he stands up. I hold up my hands and he helps me up. When I get to my feet, I realize just how close we're standing. I look up at him, and suddenly, without trying, we're looking into each other's eyes. My heart speeds up. Time slows. The space between us grows thin.

I pull away before anything happens. I made a promise to myself that I would focus on school, because it is the little hope I have left of getting as far away from this town that holds so many bad memories.

"Come on, we should head back." I tell him. He scratches the back of his neck.

"Um yeah, let's start to walk back." He replies, and we walk home in silence. But it bothers me so I speak up.

"Percy, I'm sorry for what happened back there,-"

"It's cool. We said we were just faking this right? No need to do anything unnecessary, right?" he says. When we arrive at my house, I turn back towards him.

"Are you gonna be ok walking back home by yourself?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm a big boy, I can walk on my own." He says with a smile. "Bye wise girl" he says and starts to walk back down the street.

"Percy!" I say before he goes too far. He turns back around. I go over to him and give him a hug. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I tell him. He smiles. God, his smile is gorgeous.

"See you at school." Ha says, and walks down the street. I turn around and walk inside my house.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in a good mood. I was glad I didn't have to go to school. I closed my eyes again and smiled, only to be interrupted by my phone dinging. I looked at my phone to see a text message.

Meet me before school at your locker.-Percy

My eyes grew wide as I read the message.

I quickly grabbed my alarm clock, and looked at the time.

"Shoot"

I ran to my closet, and pulled out the first things I saw. Black high jeans, and a grey sweater. I pulled them on, and grabbed two socks that I saw on the floor and hopped to the bathroom while trying to put them on.

I started to brush my teeth and ran back to my room to grab my bag and my binder of the desk. I picked up my jacket and ran back to the bathroom to finish brushing my teeth. I put my hair in a pony tail and then put my jacket on and grabbed my keys to leave.

"Finally" Percy said when he noticed me walk into the building.

"Ok what is it that you needed to- ow!" I said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into an old hallway that no one was in . "Why are we here?" I asked him as he looked to make sure no one was coming close to where we were. When he saw no one coming by.

"She knows." He said looking me in my eyes. I looked back at him.

"Who, Rachel? That's impossible she couldn't have figured it out, not that fast anyway" I began.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked me.

"No, did you?" He shook his head. I looked down and then back at him. He started to pace back and forth. "Well so what if she knows? what's the worse that could happen?"

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "She's planning something, Annabeth, I don't know what but it's bad and..." he started to say, getting all frantic.

"We can still convince her." I told him.

"How do we know anything we do will work?" He asked.

"We don't, but we have to try." Before he could say anything else we heard voices coming from a different hallway. "We should probably get going" I told him.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." He said before giving me a small smile and walking away. I started to walk towards my locker. While I walked I passed by Rachel. She glared at me, and continued to walk.

I finally reached my locker and opened it up.

"Where were you?" I heard someone say behind me.

"I went to the library before school." I stated, turning around to see Thalia glaring at me.

"Really?"

"Yes" I said hoping she couldn't tell I was lying.

"You never go to the library before school." She replied.

"Well I decided to today." I told her, while shutting my locker.

"Yeah, sure, and I went skydiving yesterday with the president." She says as we walk towards her locker.

"Wow, all of that because I go to the library early one day?"

"Uhm, you didn't and you and I both know that, and don't forget the whole, dating my cousin without telling me thing" she replied as she opened her locker and grabbed her stuff. She slammed it closed.

"I did, and it's really not that big of a deal." I tell her.

"Actually it is. Not to mention the entire school has been talking about it, and the only information I'm getting are all rumors."

"Rumors?" I start to ask, until I get interrupted.

"Yeah, rumors."

"What, uhm, what kind of rumors." I asked hesitantly.

"I'm not too sure you wanna know."

"Uh, yes, I do." as soon as I spoke the bell rang.

"You'll figure it out." I watched her walk away to her class. I hurried to mine.

When lunch came, I went to the cafeteria in search of Thalia. I scanned the room, and then spotted her walking over to our usual table. I walked over to her and sat next to where she had sat down.

"Thalia," I started.

"Oh my god, Annabeth, you scared the crap out of me." she said as I started to speak.

"Sorry," I told her. "But I really need to know what people are saying."

"Didn't I tell you you would find out."

"I need to know." I told her pleadingly. She looked at me.

"Well," she started.

"Annabeth Chase!" I heard someone scream out behind me. I turned around and looked towards where the sound had come from. Walking towards me, was Rachel, with a terrorizing smirk.

I froze staring at her as she approached. Oh god, I thought. She knows, she knows it's fake, what is she gonna do to me.

"So how is it dating my ex." She said to me. Wait, she doesn't know, I'm ok, I thought.

"I don't know, how is it knowing that I'm dating your ex." I responded. I heard a couple of laughs, which in turn caused Rachel to get more upset than she was before. Bad move.

"You better watch yourself, Annabeth." she said before walking away.

I turned back to Thalia. But she had left.

"God damnit." I said to myself. The bell rang dismissing us to our next class. I collected my stuff, and exited the room.

When school had finally ended, I collected my things, and speed walked to find Percy. when I was towards the front of the building I spotted him. I walked over and grabbed his hand, and out of the corner of my eye I could see people staring.

"Hey" he said when he saw me, and held onto my hand. We had stepped outside the school building and started heading towards the side walk. As we did so, i looked at him.

As soon as we had reached the side walk, I decided to start a conversation.

"Rachel confronted me today at lunch." He slowed for a second and then continued walking.

"What did she say?"

"She asked me, how is it dating her ex."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her, how is it knowing that I'm dating her ex." He laughed a little.

"Nice." he said in between his laugh.

"Yep." I said starting to laugh at the sound of his own laughter. Our laughter died down we had dropped each other's hands and we started to walk in silence. When we had reached the entrance to my apartment complex, Percy stopped, and spoke.

"So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow." He said to me. I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

 **HEY GUYS! Guess whose back! I just want to say sorry for going MIA on all of you, I had 0 motivation, and a lot of drama in my life, and also I'm a high schooler now? Which yeah it's November but it's been so long, I really missed posting chapters, and I finally finished this. I have gotten some reviews from you guys, and every time I did it made my day, to know some people care and liked what I wrote, and thank you to everyone who did. Please review some more and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
